urbanculturefandomcom-20200214-history
Detroit
Detroit is the biggest city of Michigan State, Wayne Country located near river Detroit and in the neighborhood of the boundary of Canada. It is usually called Motor city or Motown because Detroit is the acropolis of automotive industry. According to statistical data this is the 11th biggest city in the United States and also the financial, economical and commercial centre of Michigan State. People According to U.S. Census Burea (2006-2008) the total population in 2008 was 912,062 to that 47% male and 53% female. The number of total households was approximately 275,000. In average, 3 people lived in the same household. Nearly 61% of all the households were owned by families, while approximately 39% were non-family households (including people living alone, and households where residents were not related). 39% of the couples got married but only 12% divorces. Source: U.S. Census Bureau, 2006-2008 American Community Survey Ethnic groups: Whites: 10.5% Black or African Americans: 82.9% American Indians and Alaskan natives: 0.3% Asian: 1% Native Hawaiian and Other Pacific Islanders: 0.007% Other races: 5.3% History Priest Louis Hennepin found appropriate the area to settle so after the LaSalle expedition in a year time Detroit was established by French fur traders in 1701.Antoine Laumet de La Mothe built the Fort Pontchartrain du Détroit in 1701. The name Detroit came from the Detroit River. After the French-Indian war Detroit became British territory. According to the Jay Treaty it became the part of the U.S. in 1796. First it was a capital city between 1805 and 1847 but because of the danger of a British attack the city governance was moved to Lansingbe. It was retaken in 1812 but only for a year.It was rose to city rank in 1815. In the 19th century it was called to the Paris of the West because of its architecture. Later on in the 1940s it got the ni ckname Arsenal of Democracy because of its labor activism. Economy/Employment Detroitis the acropolis of automotive industry. General Motors, Ford and Chrysler companies are usually referred as the Big Three. These global companies made Detroit an important national center of trade. Approximately 4000 factories can be found in the area. The area gave every 10th jobs in the U.S and it is well known about its auto industry. In the city the taxes are higher than in the suburbs so many of the smaller contractors were unable to pay it. The auto market and manufacturing of Detroit are hit by the national rivals in the market competition which causes crisis. The crisis led to recession what spreads every field of the economy. Division of employed population Incomes Source: U.S. Census Bureau, 2006-2008 American Community Survey Education WayneState Universityhas got 13 colleges and schools and offers more than 350 academic programs: Schoolof Business Administration College of education Collegeof Engineering Collage of fine, performing and communication arts Graduate school Irvin D. Reid honors college Law school Collage of liberal arts and sciences School of library and information science School of medicine College of nursing EugeneApplebaum Collegeof pharmacy and health sciences School of social work Source: http://wayne.edu/academics/programs.php Universityof Detroit Mercyoffers more than 100 programs in 7 schools and collages. More that 5700 student attends the collage: School of architecture College of business School of dentistry College of engineering and science College of health profession College of liberal arts and education McAuleySchoolof nursing Source: http://www.udmercy.edu/learn/undergraduate/program-list/index.html MarygroveCollegeoffers extended and online learning, undergraduate, graduate programs. It is a college of liberal arts in the heart of Detroit. Source: http://www.marygrove.edu/future_students/fs_home_flv.html Podcasts The Detroit Podcasters Network is home to a total of 25 podcasts from the southeast Michigan Area. The variety of their casts include all kinds of music, interview with Detroit bands, comedy shows, a podcast about the Detroit Tigers baseball team, anime reviews, and even the Star Wars-themed "Ekobase". They can be all found at http://www.detroitpodcasters.net/podcasts.htm with links and descriptions for each of their great casts.